Kidnapped
by LinkBreathoftheWild19
Summary: Sam is just an ordinary girl, with friends that happen to be personifications of countries! She gets kidnapped by their 2P's, who maybe are not as evil as everyone thinks they are. Hetalia Characters mentioned belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. plot of the story and the character Sam (that's me) belong to well me SlytherinGirl19
1. Captured

It was a sunny day and Sam went for a walk in the park. Then she saw a man that was wearing a pink sweater vest. When he turned around Sam noticed that he looked like her friend England. But instead of golden blonde hair and green eyes, this man had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Sam also noticed that he was holding a plate of cupcakes that had pink and blue icing. So deciding to find out who he was, Sam walked up to him. When he noticed that she was walking towards him, he smiled. When Sam came face to face with him, she noticed that he had freckles. She then said to him "Hello! My name is Sam, what's your name?" He gave her a cheerful smile and said "I'm Oliver! Nice to meet you Sam!" he then held his free hand out to her. Sam then took his hand in hers and shook it. "Yo Oliver, you look like a friend of mine." Oliver gave her that ever present smile and said "Really, what's their name?" Sam gave him a second glance and said "Ya, his name is Arthur Kirkland, but he is known as England to the rest of the world." Oliver stiffened at the mention of his 1P. But he then relaxed and smiled while saying as casually as possible "Wow! I didn't know a beautiful girl like you was friends with someone so important." Sam blushed at the beautiful comment. Oliver then held up the plate of cupcakes and said "Would you like a cupcake Sam?" Sam looked at the sweets and said "Sure! I love one!" She then took one that had blue icing and ate it. When sad had finished, she then said "Now what Oliver?" Oliver smiled and said "Now, you take a nap." Confused, Sam opened her mouth to reply. But before she could, she started to feel woozy. She then fainted, and her world faded to black.

Well there you go the first chapter to this fanfic.

Oh so that no one gets confused Sam is me.

Oliver: Oh that was wonderful poppet~!

Me: Thanks Ollie!

Jason: Hey! When the fuck am I gonna be in this story?!

Oliver: SWEAR JAR!

Jason: *put money in the jar while grumbling something along the lines of jerk*

Me: Don't worry dude, you're in the next chapter.

Jason: Good! Wait who else is in the next chapter?

Me: Luciano and his brother.

Jason: Well at least the next chapter will be interesting.


	2. Servitude

Before Sam made contact with the ground, black gloved hands caught her. Oliver smiled at the person who held Sam in his arms. He had reddish-brown hair, red eyes, and tan skin. It was Jason F. Jones aka 2P America. "Hey Oliver, who this chick?" he asked. Oliver or 2P England smiled and said "This is Sam, our new maid, and she happens to be my 1Ps' friend." Jason looks at the girl past out in his arms and gave a smirk. "That's an interesting thing to know." Oliver nods his head in agreement. "I wonder how long it will be until her friend comes to save her?" Said Jason. Oliver thought for a moment and said "Shall we send them a message that we have her?" Jason didn't think long before replying "Not yet, let's wait for a month then tell them that we have her." Oliver nodded "Sounds like a plan." They both smiled at each other at their little plan. Jason picked Sam up bridal style and walked along side Oliver back to the 2P mansion. "I wonder what the others will think of her." Jason thought for a moment then said "Well I guess my brother will like her, maybe Luciano, the others not quite sure. Though I think that Flaviano will just adore her." The duo continued to walk until they had reached a Victorian styled mansion. They up the steps and opened up the door and was met with an angry Italian by the name of Luciano or 2P Italy. "Where have you two idiotas been!" he yelled angrily. But before they could answer Luciano said "And who is this ragazza?!" Oliver was the one who answered "We were in the park, and this is Sam, our new maid who happens to be a friend of the 1Ps." Lucianos' eyes widened for a moment, and then he smirked. "Oh really? And I suppose that you want to see how long it will be until they come to rescue her?" Luciano asked. "Yeah, but after a month we are going to send them a letter saying that we have her." Said Jason. Luciano looked to Oliver to see if this was true. When Oliver nodded, Luciano had his answer he stepped aside to let them in. Jason set Sam on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Luciano then yelled for his brother "Hey Flaviano get your ass down here!" Oliver heard him cuss and said "Swear jar!" while holding a jar up that seemed to appear out of thin air. Luciano sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and dropped it into the jar in Oliver's hand. Soon they heard footsteps coming towards them. When the person became visible they saw it was Lucianos brother Flaviano. An Italian with blonde hair and violet eyes, he looked to his little brother and said "What is it fratello?" Luciano gave his brother an irritated look and said "I need you to design a maid's outfit for Sam OK." Luciano pointed to said girl who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Flaviano squealed and rushed over to Sam to get a closer look at her. "Oh my she's so adorable, of course I'll make a dress for her!" Luciano and Jason cringed at the blonde Italian's loud response while Oliver just smiled at him. Luciano sighed and thought 'My fratello is such an idiota, but he did always adore cute things.' Luciano then said "Gratzie fratello." Flaviano smiled and said "No problem fratello! Besides she's the most bella girl I've ever seen!" Flaviano then walked quickly upstairs to start designing Sam's maids outfit. They all shook their heads in amusement at Flaviano's excitement. Oliver looked around and said "This is going to be the most interesting thing ever." Jason and Luciano both nodded in agreement. And so Sam's servitude in the 2P household began.

And there you go another chapter done and two more characters introduced.

Oliver: Splendid story poppet~! As always you are an excellent writer!

Me: Thanks Ollie! You're so sweet *kisses Oliver on the cheek*

Oliver:*blushing* your welcome poppet~!

Jason: yeah, yeah, get a room you two! *laughing*

Me and Oliver: shut up Jason! *smacking Jason upside the head*

Luciano: These idiotas never stop arguing. *faceplaming*

Flaviano: I agree fratello. Hey who is going to come in the next chapter?

Me: Matt.


	3. A New Life

Jason looked to Oliver and said "I knew that Flaviano would adore her." Then they heard another set of footsteps coming towards them. The person that walked in was a very grumpy looking Canadian, his name was Matt or 2P Canada. They saw that he was holding his signature bloody hockey stick that he used to kill poachers with. Matt looked at them then to Sam who was still on the couch sleeping and said "Hey who's that girl on the couch?" this time it was Jason who answered "Matt this is Sam, who is going to be our new maid. And she happens to be a friend of our 1p's." Matt looked at Sam again while keeping a blank face. "I see, she is pretty cute." Said Matt. Jason smirked for he knew that his brother had an instant liking for Sam. 'I knew that Matt would like her' Jason thought. Matt then looked over at his brother who was smirking at him. "What are you smirking at?" Jason then answered "Oh nothing Matt, nothing." Then they all heard Sam starting to wake up. After she opened her eyes and stretched, she then sat up and looked at the four men in the room. The only one she knew in the room was Oliver whom she met at the park. She looked at Jason then Luciano, and then Matt. When her eyes met Matt's she blushed a little bit. And then she shook out of her trance and asked "Where am I?" Oliver stepped forward and said "You're at the 2P Mansion love." Sam blinked at Oliver. "What's a 2P?" She asked. Luciano replied by saying "A 2P is basically the opposite of your nation friends, like your friend England for example." Sam looked at Luciano for a moment then she looked at Oliver. "So Oliver, you are England's 2P?" Oliver nodded "Yes that is correct love." Sam thought for a moment then she said "How did I get here Oliver? The last thing I remember was eating that cupcake, and then I passed out." Oliver smiled and said "Sam, Jason over there is the one who carried you here, as for why you passed out, there were knock out drugs in that cupcake you ate." When Sam heard Oliver say that there were knock out drugs in the cupcake she ate, she became a little irritated at him. "So do you normally knock people out with cupcakes Oliver!" Sam yelled at said man. Matt walked over to her and said "Hey Sam can you please calm down? You're lucky he didn't put poison in them, that's what is usually in his cupcakes." Sam looked at Matt, then she calmed down, much to the others relief. "So why have you guys brought me here for anyway?" Sam asked. Luciano answered by saying "Oliver and Jason had informed me that you are to be our new maid." Sam looked at all of them with a deadpan look. "A maid? Seriously? Ok." They all looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "You're not going to yell at us to let you go?" said Matt. "Well ya, I mean you guys seem pretty cool. And there is no point in asking to be let go when I don't see a problem with being your maid. I need a job any way." They all sighed with relief. They were fully expecting her to yell at them to let her go. All the other girls that they ever captured to be their maid always yelled to be set free. "Well Sam, we all had a plan to tell your friends that we have you." Said Jason with a small grin on his face. Sam gave Jason a confused look and said "Why is that Jason?" Oliver was the one who answered her question. "Because we 2P's are tired of being enemies with them. We want to be allies, friends with them, and we feel that you might be able to help us." Sam smiled at them and said "Of course I'll help you guys! It's very noble of you guys to want to become friends with them." They all blushed a little when Sam said that they were very noble for this plan. They all thanked her. Then Oliver said "Sam would you like to come bake with me?" Sam smiled and said "Sure Oliver!" Sam and Oliver went to the kitchen to bake. Jason, Matt, and Luciano all looked at each other and shook their heads whilst smiling. "This is going to be very interesting." Jason said with that smile still on his face. Luciano and Matt nodded in agreement. That day the 2P household became a lot brighter.

Me: *sighs* well another chapter done!

Oliver: Well done poppet~!

Me: Thanks Ollie.

Oliver: your welcome love.

Jason: anyone else gonna be introduced to the story?

Me: ya.

Jason: who?

Me: you'll see Jason, you'll just have to wait like everybody else.

Jason: Fuck!

Oliver: Swear Jar! *holding the swear jar in his hand*

Jason: Fine *digs in his pocket and pulls out some money and dropping It into the jar*

Me: Well see all of you later!


	4. The Letter

_One Month Later…_

A month has passed since Sam was taken by the 2P versions of her country friends. Everyone there was happy. Sam even managed to worm her way into Lucianos heart, which is a pretty amazing feat in its self. Seeing how he is quiet stubborn and hard to get along with. But the one person she spent the most time with was Oliver. Sam and Oliver were usually in the kitchen baking covered in blood, considering that Oliver is a cannibalistic serial killer. They were all surprised that Sam took the fact that they were killers very well. At the moment Sam was preparing lunch for the guys. It was pasta and Sauce. The sauce had blood in it, just how Luciano likes. And of course a vegan dish for Jason, considering the fact that he is a vegan. Jason walks into the kitchen and sneaks up behind Sam and hugs her waist. Sam lets out a shriek and says angrily at Jason "Dammit Jason! How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me when I'm cooking!" Jason rubs the back of his head and gave a sheepish smirk. "Sorry Sam, but you are cute when you freak out like that." Sam blushed at the complement that Jason gave her. Then Luciano and his brother Flaviano walked in and smelled the delicious aroma of the lunch that Sam was cooking. "Oh Sam! Lunch smells just wonderful!" Flaviano exclaimed exuberantly. "Thanks Flaviano, oh and I still can't get over how awesome my outfit is, just like the one that Sebastian from black butler wears." Sam said just as exuberantly. This statement caused Jason to ask Flaviano a question "Why did you make her outfit like that?" Flaviano turned to Jason and said "Because Sam doesn't seem like the type of girl that likes to wear a dress. So I designed it into what she is wearing now. And she looks fabulous in it!" Flaviano explained in his usual fashionista way, at which Luciano rolled his eyes. "Ok guys can you go and maybe do something else while I finish making lunch?" Sam asked the three men in the room. "Sure no problem Sam." Jason, Luciano, and Flaviano walk out of the kitchen so Sam could finish making a delicious lunch for all ten males that live in the house. At that moment just five minutes after Jason and the 2P Italy brothers left lunch was ready. And Sam then turned the heat off on both pots and then took the pot of pasta and poured the contents into the strainer. Sam then walked out of the kitchen and called out to the others "Lunch is ready! Come dish up!" as she walked back to the kitchen to set out plates and silverware and glasses. The others started to quickly walk towards the kitchen to get lunch. They came to adore Sam's cooking ever since she chose to stay and be their maid. Then in walked Lutz, Francois, Oliver, Kanzen, Vladimir, Ling, Matt, Jason, Luciano, and Flaviano. Every one gathered their food. They all sat at the dining room table since Sam insisted that they eat there for every meal that they ate. They didn't dare argue that motion, mainly because Sam was just as scary as Jason when she gets angry. So as they were all eating, Oliver said what he was thinking out loud "I wonder when we are going to do that letter to our 1P's that we have Sam." Kanzen opted to answer "How about after lunch." They all thought about it. "I agree, that sounds like a plan." Says Francois with a bored tone in his voice. They all gave some sort of sound of agreement. After lunch Sam gathered everything and washed them. After words Sam joined Oliver in the living room to create the letter that would get her country friends to come to the house so the 2P's could form a treaty so they could be friends and allies. "Well I wonder what we should write in the letter?" said Oliver. Sam pondered this for a moment. And then an idea popped in her head. "How about this Ollie!" Sam took a piece of paper and a pencil. After she was done they went over the letter. This is what it says-

 _Dear 1P Countries,_

 _We have your friend Sam. We also made her our maid and give her grueling work. If you care about her you'll come to rescue her at our mansion before we work her to death. Just like what we did to the other maids._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your 2P's_

Oliver looked at the letter with delight "Sam this letter is a stroke of pure genius!" Sam smiled "Thanks Ollie!" Then Sam folded up the letter and put it into an envelope and addressed it to Alfred F. Jones or 1P America. Sam knew that Al would call a meeting to come up with a plan to "rescue" her. Then after she did that she departed for the post office and sent the letter. And so did the 2P's plans for friendship and an alliance with their 1P's was put into motion.

Me: *gives a huge sigh* thank the lord almighty the fourth chappie is finally done! Sorry it took me so long to get this one written and published. I was busy with school and the on the last week of school I was scuba diving in the Florida Keys. And now I'm doing summer school.

Jason: you're slow.

Me: Dude I just gave an explanation as to why it took me so long.

Jason: You're still slow.

Me: *slumps down in defeat* I know.

Oliver: Well I think that chapter was simply wonderful Sam.

Me: Thanks Ollie! *smiles*

Jason: *making retching noises*

Me and Oliver: *gives Jason deadly glares*

Jason: *laughs sheepishly* well see you guys in the next Chapter of Kidnapped!


	5. Letter Received

It was a nice summer day, and America as usual was inside playing video games. Then there was a knock at his door. America gave an irritated growl and paused his game "Dammit I'm in the middle of my game, who could be at the door?" America got up and walked to the door. He then opened the door to reveal the mail man "A letter for a Mr. Jones." He said in a formal tone of voice while holding said letter. America took the letter and walked back inside closing the door. As he walked back to the living room a thought occurred to him. 'I wonder were Sam is, she hasn't come to see any of us for a month.' America then walked into his living room and sat on the couch. He looked at the letter, America's eyes widened when he saw who it was from, the 2P's. He then tore open the envelope and began reading the letter. After America finished reading the letter, he was shaking with anger. "They got Sam. I have to send an email to everyone!" America got up and rushed to his computer. He sat down and pulled up the internet to send the message.

" _Dear Countries,_

 _Meeting at my house. Don't ask questions. I'll explain when you guys get here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _America_

After America hit the send button he leaned back in his chair. "Man I hope we can come up with a plan to save Sam." America said with a worried tone. He then got up and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. America picked up the controller and unpaused his game to continue playing. All the while wondering if Sam is ok. 'Just hold on Sam we will rescue you from those bastards, just hold on a little longer!' America proclaimed determinedly in his mind.

Me: Whoo! Two chappies done! CH.4 typed up on Monday and CH.5 typed on Thursday! And both posted today! Man I'm awesome! *fists raised in the air triumphantly*

Oliver: You're such a hard worker Sam!

Me: *blushes* Thanks Ollie!

Jason: Get a room you two! *Laughing*

Ma and Oliver: *Gives Jason deadly glares*

Jason: Well see you guys in the next chapter. Hopefully, if Sam and Oliver don't kill me first.


	6. Mission Plan

England was driving from the airport to America's house after receiving an email from said nation to show up for a meeting at his place and that he would explain everything once everyone had arrived. "What is that bloody idiot up to now?" England said irritably with a scowl on his face. By the time England is half way through his rant in his head, he arrives at America's modest two story self built Victorian style home. You would think with someone like America the house would be overly American. But it wasn't it was a very modest building for the loud American that England had raised. England then found a place to park seeing that the other countries were already there. "Bollocks I'm late!" England quickly got out of his car and ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. England stood at the door waiting to be let in, he then heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal a serious America, which was strange to England seeing as America was rarely ever serious. "Ah England you're here, please come in and find a place to sit I'll get to explaining soon." America said sternly. England walked in to see everyone look a up at him wearing confused looks like he was wearing. England sat down by France like he always does even though he and France always fight, their friends but enemies so their frenemies. France smiled and quietly gave his signature Ohohohn laugh "you know Angleterre I'm starting to wonder why you always sit next to me, do you have a secret crush on moi?" England blushed and smacked France's face "I do not have a crush on you frog!" he yelled. America walked in hearing England yell with one hand on an ear while the other one held a piece of paper that had writing on it "Hey England dude can you not yell in my house please? Any way I'm going to explain why I've gathered you all here." England blush in embarrassment "Sorry America." Everyone gave a quiet chuckle at England being reprimanded by America. America then coughed a little to get their attention. When he had all of their attentions he cleared his throat and began to speak "I have some grave news everyone, Sam's been kidnapped." America said. The other nations gasped in shock. "Who kidnapped Sam Amerika?" Germany asked in a shocked tone for Sam was like a little sister to him. America took a steady breath before he revealed who were the people who took their friend "It was our 2P's." America said gravely. Everyone gave loud shocked gasps, even Canada which is shocking since he is a very quite shy guy. "We have to save her!" Canada said worriedly. England and the others just stayed silent and nodded in agreement the looks on their faces that were somewhere between angry and shocked. "Don't worry everyone we'll be able to save Sam, that's why I've summoned you all here to come up with a mission plan to save Sam from those bastards." America said to all of them. Romano looked around at everyone and said "So how should we rescue our friend from those 2P's of ours?" France stood up and said "What we're gonna do is first find out where their house is so that we know where she is being held so that we can rescue her properly and then monitor the people coming in and out of the house to see if got the right house from asking people around if they know where their house is."France then sat back down in his seat. America nodded "I agree and after that we'll bust in when they least expect it and save Sam though I would lying if I said that we wouldn't have to fight them before we can even have a chance to rescue her." Italy looked down at America's hand and asked "What's that paper in your hand America?" America looked said paper that Italy mentioned and said "It's a letter that the 2P's sent me from the looks of it; it looks like it was written by England's 2P." England paled when America said who had written and sent the letter "What does it say America?" he asked nervously. America looked at England then everyone else and sighed "Ok here's what the letter says 'Dear _1P Countries,_

 _We have your friend Sam. We also made her our maid and give her grueling work. If you care about her you'll come to rescue her at our mansion before we work her to death. Just like what we did to the other maids._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your 2P's'_ "

America finished reading the letter to everyone, who all looked very angry right now. All of the sudden they all heard the crack of a wooden table being broken. They all turned around to see that Germany had broken America's coffee table. "We must put the plan that we discussed into action immediately!" Germany yelled angrily. "I Agree with Germany!" England yelled. And with that they prepared for their plan to rescue their friend not knowing their 2P's true intentions.

Me: Yay! I got chapter six written and posted at last!

Jason: Finally what took you so long?

Me: What? I have a busy schedule. Got my permit though.

Oliver: Oh that's wonderful poppet~! *smiles and ruffles my hair*

Me: *Blushes* Thanks Ollie.

Ronald: Hey hands off my girl Oliver!

Me: Ronald you're supposed to show till the next fic!

Ronald: oops my bad I'll just be going then *leaves*

Jason: Well that was weird, any way see you guys in the next chapter of Kidnapped!


	7. Meanwhile with the 2P's

Sam was in the kitchen making cupcakes with some rather special ingredients. Oliver walked in to see Sam busy putting the sweet treats in the oven. "Having fun there poppet?" Sam turned to look at the pink haired man with a smile, "oh yes I'm having a lovely time making cupcakes, baking is a lot of fun, wouldn't you agree Oliver?" Oliver nodded with a smile of his own "It sure is Sam. May I ask what kind they are?" Sam grabbed the paper that was laying on the flour covered counter and handed it to her friend. "Just using the usual recipe Oliver!" Sam said cheerfully. Oliver looked at the paper with said recipe on it. He raised an eyebrow when his bright blue eyes stopped on a particular ingredient. "Sam I thought we were out of hearts, where did you find more?" Sam just gave Oliver like it was obvious where she got more. "Well when I was scrounging around in the special cooler I managed to find enough for one more batch somewhere near the very back, don't they were fine I checked myself." Oliver gave her a nod "I didn't know there was any more, guess that means I have to both double check next time and get some more~!" Oliver said in a chipper voice. Matt then walked into the kitchen "What are you two doing?" Sam opted to answer "Oh I'm just making cupcakes and Oliver was keeping me company, was there anything that you needed Matt?" Matt then nodded " Ya the others and myself are gonna watch a movie and I went to come find you two, so you guys wanna join?" The Canadian asked. Sam smiled "sure Matt just let me finished these cupcakes and I'll join you guys shortly." Then the oven went off with a ding. "Oh never mind their done! Let frost them and the batch of normal cupcakes I made earlier." Matt just shook his head in amusement at Sam's excitement. "Ok sure, come on Oliver lets go in the living room." Oliver and Matt walked out of the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later Sam finished and placed the two batched of cupcakes onto two different platters and walked out of the kitchen to the living room where the others were waiting for her. Luciano turned to look at her when he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hey Sam, ready for the movie?" Sam nodded and pushed her glasses back up to her two toned blue eyes and sat down on the couch while setting the cupcakes on the table "Yep, what are we watching?" Flaviano was the one answer "your favorite horror movie the woman in black." Sam smiled "Sweet." Jason hit the play button and they all got comfortable and watched the movie. Afterwards, after all of the snacks where devoured and everyone was tired. "Well I'm beat, I think I'll hit the sack." Sam said while yawning. Matt rubbed his eyes tiredly "Me too" everyone said good night to each other and headed to their respective rooms. Sam changed into her pj's, turned off the lights and got into bed. She then removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand beside her bed. She closed her eyes for a blissful nights rest. Unknown to both Sam and the other 2P's a certain green eyed country was watching the house all day long. England smiled "Well thanks to the people I asked, I found the 2P's house first, I better go and alert the others on and what to do next."

Me: well another chapter done!

Oliver: always the dedicated writer Sam. *pats my head*

Me: *blushes* thanks Ollie.

Jason: well while those two are busy I'll just say this. See you guys- *gets interrupted by America*

America: see you guys in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one!

Jason: Hey I was suppose to say that you meat eating idiot! *clearly pissed off*

America: well to bad I said it before you so tough luck *sticks his tongue out childishly*

Jason: well let's hope I don't kill this idiot before the next chapter. 


End file.
